1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to radar apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for calibrating and operating radar apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar apparatus are well known and well utilized in both commercial applications and military applications, where it is desirable to map (i.e., locate) and track a particular target within a particular field. Radar apparatus effect such a mapping and tracking of the particular target within the particular field by a detection of reflected radio waves in comparison with emitted radio waves.
While radar apparatus are thus particularly common and quite desirable within commercial applications and military applications, radar apparatus are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, radar apparatus, like many other electronic components and apparatus, often require an external and routine calibration in order to assure that the radar scans that are obtained when using a radar apparatus are accurately representative of the location and trajectory of a particular target within a particular field. Unfortunately, radar apparatus when deployed within the context of certain military applications may not be amenable or readily accessible to such external and routine calibration.
Thus, desirable are additional systems and methods for calibrating radar apparatus to assure that radar apparatus accuracy is efficiently optimized with respect to detecting and tracking targets and trajectories within particular fields, and under various radar apparatus installation conditions.